


You're Impossible (But You're Mine)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Family Drama, FtM Atobe Keigo, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada is quite nervous about meeting Atobe's parents, only to find that they are really quite delightful people. Atobe's grandparents, however, manage to ensure the day won't end without some drama.





	You're Impossible (But You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a week before Christmas, figured I'd post it on the day of... and then forgot it. Oops?

“I can’t do this.” Sanada wasn’t sure what sort of a response he expected. Honestly, he hadn’t really thought ahead even as far as the words, yet he found them falling off his lips. He supposed it had been inevitable, really, with the anxiety building up in his head until it burst out in such a simple, yet complicated statement.

Atobe was quiet for a second, then spoke in a surprisingly soft tone. “I’m assuming you mean the visit.” He didn’t wait for Sanada’s response, which was fine. It was fairly obvious. “I’m not going to force you. If you’re not ready, that’s fine. However, I’d like to know your reason at least.”

Damn. Now he was feeling bad about disappointing Atobe. “I just… your parents are going to hate me.” Sanada sighed. “I know I’m not the worst possible person, but you could have so much better than me. There’s no way I can be good enough for you.”

“Nonsense.” Atobe’s voice was firm, without a hint of hesitation. “You do not need to impress them. You’ve impressed me, and that’s quite enough. I want you to meet each other, not seek approval.”

“It’s easy for you to say.” Sanada pinned the phone between his ear and shoulder to have his hands free to adjust his tie. “Hell, it didn’t even occur to me until this morning that it’s Christmas. Isn’t that important? I mean, you grew up in Europe and all.”

“It’s fairly important, yes. Which is why I chose this day to invite you over.” Atobe’s voice softened a bit. “Christmas is for family. That’s why I want to include you.”

Sanada froze, then forced himself to draw a deep breath. “…You really are going to be the death of me.”

“I’m serious, though.” Atobe clicked his tongue. “More than anything, I’m serious about you. I want to make it clear to my parents, too. …If you want that, too.” He might have just been imagining it, but Sanada could have sworn he heard a hint of uncertainty in Atobe’s voice at the last statement. And, well, that really wouldn’t do.

“Keigo.” He didn’t often use Atobe’s first name, even after dating him for years, but it felt important to make a point. “I am serious, too. I… want to have a future with you. And yes, I know that includes meeting your parents. I’m just, well. Nervous.” He sighed. “You’ve made it clear they love you very much. As such, they no doubt only want the best for you.”

“I already told you, you don’t have to impress anyone.” Atobe paused. “If you really aren’t ready, I understand, and so will my parents. However, I sincerely believe it will be fine. Everything will be fine.”

“Right.” Sanada took another moment to draw a deep breath. “…I’m coming. But just so you know, I might need to step out to catch my breath.”

“Duly noted.” Atobe’s voice hinted at a smile. “The car will be there to pick you up soon. I love you.”

“…You too.” And that was why he was going to do this, nervous or not. Even if it all ended in a disaster, at least he would have tried.

He spent most of the way to the Atobe estate trying to calm his nerves. He’d dressed himself in his best clothes, had done his best to pick an acceptable host gift and a Christmas present for Atobe, and had prepared himself in every way he could. Which meant he was very much not ready, but there was no backing away now.

At least he was used to the setting, he mused as the car curved to the long driveway leading to the Atobe mansion. If this had been his first time on the grounds he would have been intimidated by the mere sight of the grand building and the well-kept, massive garden surrounding it. As it was, he was rather used to the surroundings, which meant he was only terrified of the fact that Atobe’s parents were going to be home. So, not that terrible. Not at all.

Much to his relief Atobe was the one to greet him at the door, no doubt having raced several members of their house staff for that privilege. He was even more dazzling than usual in a perfectly tailored suit, and Sanada found his voice dying in his throat.

“Hello there.” Atobe grinned, and that was all the warning Sanada got before Atobe’s arms were thrown around his neck, his lips caught in a kiss. It was a very good welcome, he decided, and it certainly helped his nerves somewhat. “I see you didn’t back off after all.”

“I promised you I wouldn’t.” Sanada gave him a wry smile. “Still no guarantees I won’t have a panic attack before the evening is over.”

“And I’m still prepared for the possibility.” Atobe smiled back at him, letting his arms fall but remaining close. “It’s going to be fine, though. I promise.”

“And I suppose I shouldn’t be telling Atobe Keigo that he is anything but correct.” Sanada cleared his throat, holding out one of the gift bags he was carrying. “Ah. For you.”

“Aw, thank you!” Atobe smiled, his eyes sparkling. That was never not going to fascinate Sanada. Atobe could obviously afford anything he might ever possibly desire, yet somehow he always seemed pleased with whatever gifts Sanada got for him. It made him feel slightly less awkward about never being able to match the generosity Atobe showered him with at every opportunity. “I also have something for you, but that’ll have to wait for now.”

“Right.” Sanada paused. “Ah. Where are your parents?”

“Oh! They’re waiting in the sitting room. Dinner will be in an hour, but I promise we’ll get through that without anyone dying.” With this lofty promise, Atobe hooked an arm through Sanada’s, tugging him along. “Now, come on. I can’t wait to introduce you.”

Sanada could have waited indefinitely, but clearly that was not an option, so instead he followed along. Better get the first shock over with, he supposed.

For all that the mansion was always very impressive, the sitting room they entered was absolutely breathtaking. It had clearly been decorated for the holiday, focused around a huge tree in the middle of the large space, covered in lights and sparkling baubles. A set of armchairs and a couch surrounded a fine glass coffeetable next to the tree, with two of the chairs occupied by what had to be Atobe’s parents. The family resemblance was obvious at a glance, though somehow they appeared even more elegant and high-class than Atobe himself. Perhaps he was simply used to Atobe’s dazzling presence, even with his fancy formal clothes and the glittering diamond studs peeking from behind his curls, while the older Atobes were an entirely new obstacle for his nerves to overcome.

“Ah.” Sanada swallowed, bowing as he got close enough. “I apologize for my intrusion on such an important day.”

“Oh, not at all.” Atobe’s father was older and more dignified than his son, but the glint in his dark eyes was familiar enough to set Sanada somewhat at ease. “With how hard Keigo insisted he wanted to have you here today, it is anything but an intrusion. And really, important meetings should happen at important times, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.” Atobe’s mother smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “I have to admit I’ve been quite curious. Keigo talks about you a lot, you know. It’s about time he actually lets us get a peek.”

“Please, Mom.” Atobe sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “Try not to scare my boyfriend away before he’s even sat down.”

“I will try to be brave.” If he couldn’t stop being nervous, he could at least try to make light of it. “Ah. This isn’t anything special, but I hope you will like it.” He obviously couldn’t impress them with the price of his gift, so he had at least tried to put some thought to it, settling on a box of hand-made chocolates from a store near his home. Apparently he hadn’t gone entirely wrong, as Atobe’s mother peeked in the bag and made a happy sound.

“Oh, chocolates! Keigo, this one is a keeper.”

Sanada flushed, the heat in his cheeks not subsiding at all as Atobe chuckled. “Yes, I am aware. Why do you think I wanted to introduce you?”

“I would apologize for my wife, but if you have been dealing with Keigo, you can probably handle her.” Atobe’s father’s lips twitched. “Sanada Genichirou-kun, correct? I have to thank you. You have made my son very happy over the last few years.”

“I try.” And he was probably the most amazed that this seemed to continue to be the case. When they had first started dating, he had fully expected Atobe to get tired of him within a month. “I’m glad to hear I seem to be succeeding, Atobe-san.”

“Oh, please.” Atobe’s mother cut in, looking downright mischievous. “If Keigo has decided to bring you home, I think you can simply call us Mother and Father.”

“Ahn.” And here he had thought he couldn’t get more flustered. “That’s — I couldn’t —”

“Feel free to ignore her teasing.” Atobe’s father smirked more, now. “Though she has a point. At the very least you could use our first names. And don’t look so scandalized; we would hardly suggest that if we were going to feel disrespected.”

“I fear I have quite ruined my darling with my foreign ways.” Atobe’s mother chuckled as though she had just made brilliant joke. “I’m Elizabeth, and my husband is Akihito. May we call you Genichirou-kun?”

“Ah.” Being able to handle one person with Atobe’s personality might have been within his faculties, but right now he was being faced with two at once. “I… of course. Elizabeth-san, Akihito-san.” Despite their assurances it felt awfully forward, and he could practically feel his own parents judging him from afar, but the Atobes were all smiling at him so perhaps it would be fine.

After the initial embarrassment he managed to relax somewhat, following Atobe’s lead in sitting down next to him on the couch. Atobe chose this moment to open his gift, looking absolutely delighted with the silver earrings shaped like tennis balls. Sanada hadn’t been entirely confident on his choice, knowing that Atobe could be very picky about what little jewelry he wore, but the kiss he received in thanks confirmed he hadn’t made a terrible mistake at least. In fact, Atobe insisted on immediately putting them on, taking out the probably ridiculously expensive diamond studs to wear Sanada’s little gift instead. Sanada would have never expected that, had figured Atobe might wear them to school or in similarly casual situations, but he was hardly going to complain.

“You really are impossible.” Atobe grinned at him, grasping his hands once he’d moved the jewelry box aside, now housing the diamonds Sanada could have never afforded. “Genichirou always says he can’t possibly find suitable gifts for me, and every time he manages to find something utterly delightful.”

“I would say you’re easy to please, but I know that would be a lie.” Sanada shook his head. “So, either you’re trying to please me, or all the effort I put in is paying off.”

“I can promise it’s not the first one.” Atobe chuckled. “I just love that you obviously put a lot of thought into every gift.”

“Of course.” Sanada blinked. “Why would I not do my best to give you thoughtful gifts? You are my boyfriend. I want to make you happy.”

“I have to concur. Definitely a keeper.” Atobe’s father seemed about to say something else, but they were interrupted by the arrival of a butler. Nobody had paid much attention earlier when a maid had brought tea, but apparently this was something more important. “Michael?”

“Akihito-sama.” The butler gave a quick bow. “Your parents are here.”

All of a sudden the easy atmosphere was gone, replaced by tension. Atobe’s hands squeezed Sanada’s with sudden strength as though looking for assurance. Well, Sanada wasn’t going anywhere, for all that he had no idea what was going on. Atobe had never spoken of his paternal grandparents that he could remember, but clearly there was some sort of an issue here.

“Right.” Atobe’s father drew a slow breath. “Show them in, I suppose. Goodness knows they won’t take no for an answer.”

Sanada glanced at Atobe, giving him a questioning gaze. Atobe sighed in response, still clutching Sanada’s hands.

“My grandparents are… difficult.” Atobe ground out the words as though they were painful on his lips. “Please don’t take offense if they fail to approve of you. I don’t think they have approved of anything since my father was a child.”

“Not quite even then.” Atobe’s father clearly tried to put a lighter tone to his voice, but the tension in his body was still obvious. “We moved back to Japan because my father wanted me more involved in the family business, and that just made them complain about how I have obviously been ruined by all the foreign influences.” He glanced at his wife and son, making it very clear what he meant by that.

“Right.” Sanada swallowed. “Ah. Should I step aside, or…”

“Don’t.” Atobe somehow found the strength to hold onto him even tighter, though he did loosen his grip soon. “You’re invited, they aren’t. Hopefully they’ll be gone soon.”

Somehow, Sanada was not very hopeful, certainly not when the butler returned, leading an older couple who looked every bit as disapproving and tense as he had feared Atobe’s parents would be. Perhaps more so. The woman he assumed was Atobe’s grandparent haughtily informed the butler she would have a glass of wine, no hint of asking.

“Mother, father.” Atobe’s father stood from his seat, a tense smile on his face. “We did not expect you.”

“Oh, we didn’t want you to.” Atobe’s grandfather glanced around, his sharp eyes settling on Sanada, then dropping down to where he held Atobe’s hands. The old man scowled. “I see you have a pest problem.” Sanada bit his tongue, glaring at the man. It would not do to be disrespectful to Atobe’s grandfather, no matter how awful the man himself might have been.

“If you mean the fact Keigo decided to introduce his boyfriend, then yes, you would be correct. However, I would hardly call an invited guest a pest.” Atobe’s father took on a sharp tone, no doubt hoping they would get the hint. Hopeless, yet satisfying.

Atobe’s grandmother sniffed. “I suppose it would be too much to hope for to assume that means our granddaughter has come to her senses at last.”

“Sorry, but no. Still male, just very gay.” Atobe gave her a twisted smile.

“Well, I do hope you haven’t misled the poor boy.” Atobe’s grandfather snorted. “It would be rather unfortunate if he was just waiting for you to drop all this nonsense and give him children.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sympathetic.” Atobe’s grandmother took the glass of wine handed to her without even glancing at the maid bringing it. “Maybe he’s just smart enough to realize how much money he stands to gain if he pretends to go along with such deviancy long enough.”

Sanada could tell Atobe was about to jump up, but he halted that with a squeeze of Atobe’s hands. Instead, he stood up, stepping closer to the intruders.

“Atobe-san.” Sanada gave his best formal bow. “I believe I must thank you.”

“Oh?” Atobe’s grandfather lifted his eyebrows. “For what?”

“As I have come to understand, it is at least partly due to your presence here in Japan that Keigo and his parents moved back.” He did his best to keep his tone level and neutral despite the rage boiling within him. “Without you, I might have never met Keigo. At this point, I cannot imagine my life without him by my side. Therefore, I wish to thank you for your part in leading me to meet the most brilliant, intelligent, strong man I could have ever hoped to love.”

“You must be joking.” It was Atobe’s grandmother who replied, practically spitting out the words. “That child might be many things, but a man is not one of them.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Sanada allowed himself a small smirk. “I have certainly found no cause to complain about his manly qualities.”

He was fairly sure he had never seen someone go literally white so quickly, immediately followed by an angry flush. The next moment his hand shot up on instinct rather than thought, blocking the wine glass hurled towards his face at the last second. The glass shattered, cutting into his hand, but he supposed that was better than getting shattered glass embedded in his face.

Atobe and his mother both shot up to their feet, with his father striding forward. Setting himself between his parents and Sanada, he spoke in a barely strained voice. “Get. Out.”

“You can’t throw us out!” Atobe’s grandfather growled. “You would choose this little pervert over your own flesh and blood?”

“No. I choose my family — my wife, my son, and his beloved partner — over two old bigots who have given me nothing but grief over the years. I’ve tolerated you far too long due to our shared blood, but this is a step too far.” Atobe’s father shook his head. “You arrived uninvited and unannounced, proceeded to insult everyone, and now injured our guest. You can either leave of your own volition, or I can call the police. And if you ever as much as step foot on the grounds again, I will call the authorities.”

There was some more arguing, but Sanada didn’t pay much attention; he was whisked away by Atobe’s mother, with a maid rushing over with a first-aid kit. Atobe took Sanada’s hand very gently into his, grabbing tweezers and starting to remove the splinters of glass from his hand.

“You are an idiot,” Atobe murmured, and though it was hard to tell with his head bent over Sanada’s hand, it looked like he might have had tears in his eyes. “An absolute idiot…”

“Your idiot, though.” Sanada gave a small shrug, though that caused Atobe to grab his hand tighter to stop it from moving. “Besides, I was nothing but polite.”

“Indeed.” Atobe gave a teary chuckle. “And for your troubles you got injured and had your clothes ruined.”

“Worth it.” Of that, he had no doubt.

“We’ll need to get you to a hospital,” Atobe’s mother murmured. “The wounds don’t look deep, but hand wounds aren’t something to play with.”

“I won’t argue with that.” Sanada sighed. “I’m sorry for ruining the evening.”

“Not your fault.” Atobe’s voice was firm. “And it’s not been ruined. I refuse to let it be ruined.” He was doing a quick work of removing the glass shards, pausing now and then to carefully dab away at the blood that kept pooling up. Then, Sanada figured if anyone could see tiny shards of glass covered in blood, it would be Atobe with his sharp eyes.

By the time the glass was more or less gone, the yelling had died down and Atobe’s grandparents had vacated the premises. Sanada found his hand carefully bandaged, followed by getting ushered into a car already waiting outside. The doctors at the private clinic — of course it was a private clinic, this was Atobe’s family after all — were quick but thorough, making sure there was no glass left in his hand before cleaning and bandaging the wounds again. Thankfully it didn’t seem like there was any worse damage, though they did tell him to keep a close eye on the wounds. No doubt his mother would fuss over them endlessly, but at least for now he didn’t need to worry about it immediately. The pain wasn’t that bad now either, though he had a feeling he would have to be rather careful with his hand.

“Do you want to go home?” Atobe’s question was quiet, almost careful. “I mean, that was rather terrible. I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to just get home and rest.”

“I’m fine.” Sanada shook his head. “I promised to join your family for dinner. You might have to forgive me for being a bit clumsy, though, as I’m not exactly skilled at eating with my left hand.”

He figured a kiss was probably Atobe’s way of saying he would be forgiven for that, as the car returned to the Atobe estate.

Thankfully the dinner moved along without any further drama, though the Atobe family all apologized to him more than once for the whole incident. Sanada in turn tried to apologize for his own part in the mess, only to be immediately cut off by Atobe’s father.

“I will not hear any apologies from you,” he said, voice firm and entirely beyond argument. “With the way my parents acted, I would not have blamed you for losing your temper entirely. Instead you kept your calm and stayed polite while also making your point.” He smiled faintly. “I think you will suit Keigo just fine.”

“To be fair, I usually deal with problems by yelling.” Sanada shrugged. He was very aware of his own foul temper. “However, I didn’t want to cause a scene.”

“Next time, feel free to yell.” Atobe touched his shoulder. “Not that I hope there will be a next time, but they can be… stubborn.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Sanada grinned at Atobe’s small snort. “That’s fine, though. I can be just as stubborn.” He reached for Atobe’s hand with his good hand, lifting it up to his lips. He was fairly sure Atobe’s mother sighed dreamily, though he was more focused on the flush on Atobe’s cheeks. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“I’m rather counting on that.” Atobe’s smile was the most wonderful sight ever.

Somehow Sanada managed to get through the rather delicious dinner despite his injured hand. After dessert they returned to the sitting room, where Atobe immediately pulled him aside.

“You are impossible.” Atobe leaned his forehead against Sanada’s shoulder. “When they showed up, I thought for sure you would decide this is all more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Never.” Sanada set his good hand at Atobe’s waist. “If I was going to be turned away by some self-satisfied rich assholes, I wouldn’t have dated you in the first place.” He smirked at Atobe’s pout. “More seriously… I can take it. I would face any number of homophobic, transphobic, xenophobic idiots for a single smile from you. If anything, this makes me even more determined, because I wish to make sure I will always be there to stand up for you. Not because you can’t do it for yourself, but because you shouldn’t have to deal with that sort of thing.”

“Right.” Atobe drew a deep breath, then stepped back. “Well. I suppose it’s for the better, really. Makes me much less nervous about doing this.”

Sanada didn’t have the time to ask what he meant before Atobe had already dropped down to one knee, reaching into his pocket. Bringing out a jewelry box, he opened it to reveal a simple ring in a white metal.

“Keigo…” Sanada swallowed, not sure how to continue. How could he go on from that?

“I love you.” Trust Atobe to start with the most emotional part. “For a long time I thought I could never find someone who would love me for everything I am. In the last few years, though, you’ve proved me wrong. You’re the strongest, most beautiful, most stubborn man I have met, and I can’t bear the thought of not sharing the rest of my life with you. As you seem to be of a similar mind… Sanada Genichirou, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” No question had ever been so easy to answer. “Yes, it would be my honor.”

Atobe gave him a bright grin, taking the ring and slipping it onto Sanada’s finger. He then stood up, catching him in a kiss. “I love you,” he breathed against Sanada’s lips, his eyes again filling with tears. “You are impossible, and I love you so very much.”

“I love you, too.” Sanada paused. “I think your parents have been recording us.”

“Quite possible.” Atobe chuckled. “I should warn you, it’s going to have to happen back in England. I want to have my paperwork fixed before we tie the knot, and that will mean getting married in Japan is off the table.”

“I knew what I was getting into when I started dating another man.” For all that some ignorant people might have argued otherwise. “Also, thank you for choosing such a simple ring.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to wear anything too showy.” Atobe’s grin turned mischievous. “So, I settled for just a simple platinum band.”

“And you call me impossible.” Sanada snorted, then pulled Atobe in for another kiss.

It was certainly a night he would never forget.


End file.
